老布尔沃斯谷
老布尔沃斯谷（英语：'Old Bullworth Vale'，3DM汉化版翻译：'老布沃斯谷'）是布尔沃斯的购物区和住宅区。 地理信息 老布尔沃斯谷位于老布尔沃斯谷的西北部，其建于一座山的一侧。在山脚下，可以找到几家小型商店和一个大型购物广场，山上则是富二代及其他富裕家庭居住的住宅区。 住宅区有隔离成不同的区域，富翁居住在西部，中产阶级则居住在布尔沃斯镇边境附近。这里还有一个带篮球场，凉亭和其他一些建筑的大型公园。 老布尔沃斯谷的南端毗邻入海口，并有一艘沉船。海上有几座岛屿，沿岸有一个长长的海滩。 老布尔沃斯谷的地点 水莓专营店 ::Main Article: Aquaberry Outlet The store that sells 水莓 brand clothing, located in the north section of the Plaza. Bait A fishing store in Old Bullworth Vale. Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival ::Main article: Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival Located just southwest of Old Bullworth Vale, despite being named a traveling carnival, Billy Crane's appears to be a permanent fixture of the town of Bullworth. 海滩房 ::Main article: 富二代藏身处 An abandoned old Beach House with one floor. The beach house is one of the save houses that Jimmy can get after completing 富二代挑战. Boar Inn A small inn, located to the south of Old Bullworth Vale. Its name is a homonym for "boring". 布尔沃斯大坝 Bullworth Dam is a dam wall located in the far north west of the suburb. It is on the same road as the church, that road being the dirt track leading from the retirement home to Bullworth Town. Photography 4 requires the student to stand on the bridge directly in front of the dam wall and take a picture of it. 汉堡店 Burgers is a burger joint in the business area of Old Bullworth Vale. Jimmy can't enter the restaurant though, nor can he order food from the drive-through window. The menu of the restaurant can be seen by the drive-through window as well as in the angle between the main road and the drive-through lane. An errand can be found here, where all Jimmy has to do is deliver food to a few customers. It is easily distinguished by the giant Beam Cola can on the roof. Mr. Huntingdon is implied to be the owner of the restaurant. 教堂 The Church, and the graveyard housed within its grounds, can be found in northeastern Old Bullworth Vale. Members of the 乡巴佬 clique can often be found loitering on the church grounds along with a random 无派系 student who will be crying at one of the graves. Jimmy takes a photo of the church for his 摄影课 class at 布尔沃斯学园. The church's denomination is unknown. At night, a preacher can be heard reading excerpts from the Bible, mostly the Book of Genesis and the Book of Revelations.Bully SE: All Preacher Quotes It's also possible to hear a wolf howling in the distance while on the church grounds after dark. Dry Seaman Bar A bar, which is close to Shiny Bikes and the Boar Inn. In accordance with its nautical theme, there are oars and lifesavers attached to the front window. Like many businesses in Rockstar Games games, the name is a dirty double entendre. Easy Drugs A drug store that is just across the street from the Glass Jaw Boxing Club. This is one of two drug stores in Bullworth. Garden There is a garden on the residential side of Old Bullworth Vale. The sign reads 'Old Bullworth Vale Garden' but it is basically a park with a gazebo, basketball courts, a picnic area and a few port-a-potties. Revenge on Mr. Burton takes place here and Jimmy can mow the park for money. Glass Jaw Boxing Club The Preppies have what appears to be exclusive use to a two-storey boxing gym in Old Bullworth Vale. On the ground floor is the gym, the second floor seemingly serving as a warm up area of sorts. A room containing boxing trophies and a wet bar are accessible via the stairs leading from the entrance. Many missions in Chapter 2 take place here. The gym's name in boxing terms means "weak chin". The weights on the ground floor were meant to be used for training by Preps and possibly even Jimmy, since there are unused animations in the game files for this action. Happy Endings Retirement Home Set in the middle of the residential area of Old Bullworth Vale, the retirement home is home to three elderly but well to do citizens: Mr. Bubas, Mr. Gordon and Mrs. Lisburn. Trespassers are not allowed on the grounds, and the area is patrolled by the orderly Theo. There is a dry pond bed on the grounds with a bridge over it, and a Rubber band collectible under the bridge. Hattrick Manor Mr. Hattrick lives in the southwestern corner of the Old Bullworth Vale residential section, in a house that is comparable in size to the Spencer Estate. The house is two stories tall, and has a large lawn, complete with a greenhouse in the back yard and some shrubbery pots that are big enough to hide in. The front gate remains locked until the mission Glass House, during which Jimmy vandalizes the house and yard. After Glass House he can access the yard whenever he wants. The first floor of Hattrick Manor can be accessed via a glitch. The first floor has some solid objects and basic graphic textures. One of the rooms is furnished, this room can also be seen by looking in the front window. Most other rooms are empty, although one has an old fashioned stereo. A few portraits can be seen on the walls, but they all have the same texture as the "egged" portrait in the boys dorm. The furniture are merely textures, Jimmy can walk through them. Most of the walls are wood paneled, but a few are corrugated metal. The ceiling has the same hardwood slats texture as the floor. The second story of the house can be seen briefly as Jimmy falls through the roof when accessing the house, but the floor isn't solid. Some of the furniture and doors in the house are also simply textures. It is possible that early on in Bully's development a mission that involved breaking into the house itself was planned, but was cut from the game, possibly because of ratings issues. Home-Made Ice Cream Home Made Ice Cream is an ice cream parlor to the south-west of Old Bullworth Vale. It is close to the carnival. Movie Theater A movie theater in the southern section of the plaza. Its current main feature is Sequel: The Movie, although posters for a movie called Creepy Watcher and Janitor Massacre can be seen on the walls. The missions Movie Tickets and Carnival Date starts from here. News, Cigarettes, Lies The only newspaper stand in Bullworth, run by Osbourne. It is located at the bottom of the hill joining the residential and commercial sections of Old Bullworth Vale. Jimmy starts his paper route here, after completing Last Minute Shopping. The Lookout A small lookout is located above the lighthouse on the hill behind it. The lookout has views of the carnival, the lighthouse and the city of Bullworth. Many students from Bullworth Academy come here to kiss. It is worth noting that The Lookout has very little police presence compared to the rest of Bullworth. It is likely that Jimmy will not be caught for using violence on females or little children, but men will attempt a citizen's arrest and bust the character automatically if hit. Ocean Inlet There is a small ocean inlet bordering the southern side of Old Bullworth Vale and the shore, with the docks in Blue Skies due east. Several rocky cliffs surround the inlet. A shipwreck can be found located near the Pirate Island. Old Bullworth Vale Salon The title on the sign reads "Old Bullworth Vale Hair, Nails, and Beauty" and serves as a beauty salon in Old Bullworth Vale. During the mission Weed Killer Jimmy must get a haircut at the place to disguise himself as a prep. The salon is run by Maria Theresa. Old Bullworth Vale Coffeehouse A cafe in Old Bullworth vale next to the fishing store. Pier/Boardwalk This is a small board walk that ends at a lookout. Various Adults can bee seen looking at the view and two errands, Pedro's, can be started here. Pirate Island An island out in the middle of the inlet. Most of it is rocky and inaccessible, but here is a small beach on the south side. Vance Medici hangs out there, dressed up in the pirate costume he wore for Halloween. Jimmy can beat him up and take his pirate's hat, but if he does Vance won't appear on the island anymore. The Plaza A large area cut off from traffic and paved in bricks rather than asphalt. It is the location of a number of attractions in Old Bullworth Vale, including the movie theater and the Aquaberry Outlet. Residential Area The northern part of Old Bullworth Vale is mainly residential. The wealthiest areas are in the west, and the sections to the east near Bullworth Town are more middle class. Three characters, Tad, Russell and Mr. Hattrick live up here. The Preppies can frequently be found loitering, and at night a lone Greaser can be found throwing eggs at the houses. Scuba Scuba, as the name suggests, is a store where you buy scuba gear for scuba diving (since there is an ocean inlet next to the town). It is located near Shin Jo. Shea Lewis A small cafe with an al fresco dining area, presumably belonging to the Vale Hotel. This is the site for Edna's date with Dr. Watts. Shin Jo A Japanese restaurant located near Home-Made Ice Cream. True to its theme, its signboard has a Japanese man holding chop-sticks with a red-and-white background. It also has an advertising board which is a target of vandalism for the Preps. Shiny Bikes One of two Shiny Bikes stores in Bullworth. Vale Hotel The Vale Hotel is an hourly-rates hotel, near the Aquaberry Outlet. There is a climbable tree on its grounds. Vale Footwear A shoe store in Old Bullworth Vale. Yum Yum Market ::Main article: Yum Yum Market A local food mart located near the Glass Jaw Boxing Gym. It is also the only Yum Yum Market that doesn't have an interior that matches with the exterior. Like the one in Bullworth Town, this one is run by Mr. Oh. en:Old Bullworth Vale Category:地点